villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Hiss
Sir Hiss (simply known as Hiss) is a supporting antagonist from Disney's 21st full-length animated feature film, Robin Hood. He was voiced by the late Terry-Thomas. Personality Sir Hiss is the snake henchman of Prince John. He often attempts to warn Prince John of the dangers of his various traps but is rarely listened to. After a failed plan, Sir Hiss often complains about how Prince John didn't listen to him, but he is usually punished as a result. He is often the target of Prince John's temper tantrums, which he usually tries to halt by reminding Prince John about his mother, which never works. Sir Hiss is often compared to Kaa from The Jungle Book, as they share similar appearances as well as hypnotic powers. He is just as heartless as his tyrannical boss saying that he has an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. Nonetheless, he does have some degree of morality, as evidenced by his horror that Prince John was willing to have Friar Tuck, a man of the church, be executed, even if it was to lure Robin Hood out of hiding. A running gag throughout the film is Hiss hissing in Prince John's ear. Sir Hiss is somewhat sly, cocky, pompous, obnoxious, and egotistical, as seen when with his interactions with Little John when the latter was taking a seat in the royal box with Prince John. Hiss also seems to dislike being called names (and took particular offense when Little John called him "Buster"). Appearances ''Robin Hood'' Sometime before the events of the film, Sir Hiss helped Prince John usurp the throne of England from the rightful king, King Richard. Sir Hiss hypnotized the king into going off on the crusades, allowing Prince John to take the crown in his absence. Sir Hiss then traveled with Prince John from town to town, as the greedy Prince taxed the towns into poverty. At the time of the film, Sir Hiss is accompanying Prince John to their next stop, the town of Nottingham. During their ride, after briefly reminding Prince John about his mom (causing him distress), he briefly attempts to hypnotize Prince John, but John catches on and tells him not to do that. They are then stopped by fortune tellers, who are actually Robin Hood and Little John in disguise. Sir Hiss attempts to warn Prince John that the "fortune tellers" may actually be bandits, but Prince John laughs off the idea of female bandits. After seeing the fortune tellers successfully steal Prince John's rings from under his nose, he once again tries to get the Prince's attention, but the annoyed Prince stuffs Hiss into a basket and sits on it. Nonetheless, Hiss does attempt to prevent John's money from being stolen by Hood, swatting his hand. By the time Hiss escapes from the basket, Prince John has been robbed of everything, including most of his clothing. Sir Hiss begins to lecture the prince, and is hit with a mirror for his efforts. Hiss is able to get back at the Prince by reminding Prince John that the mirror belonged to his mother. Sir Hiss's next appearance is at Prince John's archery tournament. Though he initially sits in the royal box, Prince John dismisses him after becoming enamored with "Sir Reginald" (actually Little John in disguise). Sir Hiss is secretly tasked with looking for Robin Hood. Sir Hiss hides in a balloon, and by flying about, discovers that a stork archer is actually Robin Hood in disguise. But before he can report his findings, he is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-A-Dale. He remains in there until after Robin Hood has escaped and Prince John releases him. He belatedly informs Prince John of his findings but is tied to a post as a result (as Prince John evidently had already found out by the time he told him). Hiss appears next in a short scene, counting taxes for Prince John. He briefly sings the song mocking Prince John, after hearing of it from The Sheriff of Nottingham, but quickly stops after Prince John comes in the room. Later, he is seen attempting to cheer up an angry Prince John, after most of the town has been imprisons for defaulting on taxes, with the news of Friar Tuck's arrest. Though Prince John initially is enraged, he realizes that the Friar would make good bait for Robin Hood and orders the hanging of the Friar, an order even Hiss is shocked at. During the jail break attempt by Robin Hood and Little John, Hiss is shown sleeping in Prince John's bedroom. He briefly wakes, but is lulled back to sleep by Robin Hood. But later the sound of falling gold awakens him, and Hiss attempts to grab onto the gold with his mouth. As his tail is wrapped around Prince John's foot, the two are dragged out onto the balcony. Hiss then appears after Robin Hood escapes, pointing out the outlaws survival. Hiss then goes into a lecture about how Prince John's traps never work and ends by pointing the damage to Prince John's mother's castle. This makes Prince John snap, and in a fit of madness, chases Hiss all through the castle, trying to hit him with a wooden stick. The end of the film reveals that King Richard has imprisoned Hiss for his crimes, and that Hiss has been sentenced to work in the royal rock pile alongside Prince John and the Sheriff. He laughs when Prince John accidentally gets his foot crushed with a rock. ''House of Mouse'' Sir Hiss makes numerous cameo appearances in the show seated next to Prince John. In the episode, "Max's Embarrassing Date", he was seen sitting at a table with Kaa. Gallery Sir Hiss.jpg 1-1-.jpg Robin_hood_famousa4.jpg Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-872.jpg|Sir Hiss' hypnotic powers. RobinHoodKingJohn-300x212.jpg Snake2 1388468i.jpg|Sir Hiss in hypnosis mode. Sir hiss pop vinyl.jpg Sir Hiss Viny.jpeg|Sir Hiss Vinylmation Sirhisshouseof.png Trivia *Sir Hiss is the only original major character to the Disney adaptation. *Sir Hiss draws inspiration from Kaa from The Jungle Book, notably in the use of hypnosis *Sir Hiss is very similar to LeFou from Beauty and the Beast: Whenever they say a smart remark at the expense of their bosses (In LeFou's case, Gaston; in Hiss's case, Prince John), their bosses abuse them (for example: When Hiss said a smart remark after the first robbery, Prince John hit him with a mirror, when LeFou asked how Gaston's proposal went with a chuckle, Gaston threw him into the mud). *Sir Hiss is also similar to the two non-Disney villains, Killer from All Dogs Go to Heaven and Hunch from Rock-a-Doodle. They are all henchmen to the antagonist but are all frequently mistreated due to their bosses having a bad temper. Unlike The Grand Duke of Owls, however, Prince John and Carface don't have magic powers and abuse their minions more manually, although Prince John doesn't throw things at Hiss. *Sir Hiss is shown to be smarter than Prince John, but the evil prince repeatedly calls him an idiot. *Sir Hiss is not as evil as Prince John or the Sheriff, since he is shown to be shocked when Prince John tells him of his plans of killing Friar Tuck to trap Robin Hood. *Despite being Prince John's minion, he isn't the secondary antagonist, the Sheriff is. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Amoral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Military Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Right-Hand Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:On & Off Category:Predator Category:Traitor Category:Psychics Category:Aristocrats Category:Non-Action